


[Fanmix] Creature of the Night

by syrupwit



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Fanmix, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Bandom Big Bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the complement fics, [The Sun In My Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4013413/chapters/9017860) by SunshineAndRoseWater and [A Clue Too Many Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981301) by romanticalgirl.

 

  
  


  
**Title:** Creature of the Night  
**Format:** Fanmix  
**Bands:** None specified, but My Chemical Romance is the only band whose music appears in the mix and the one that was considered most while putting this together.  
**Pairings:** None specified, though the existence of a romantic pairing is heavily implied.  
**Size:** 46 tracks + bonus (224MB)  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Warnings:** Death, murder, addiction (alcohol abuse), non-graphic violence, and blood mention in song lyrics. Possible implications of domestic/relationship violence depending on your interpretation. Implications of stalking and obsessive, one-sided romantic interest. Gratuitous angst about being a monster who ~can't help~ hurting people.  
**Summary:**

> This is a collection of songs about monsters: literal and figurative monsters, teenage and don't-ask-how-old-I-am monsters, implied monsters and explicit monsters, lo-fi monsters and hi-fi monsters, cheesy B-movie monsters and serious grimdark monsters, repentant monsters, exultant monsters, infatuated monsters, lonely monsters, monsters who are creepy and monsters who are not creepy, and monsters pursued in private planes by early rock'n'roll legend Bo Diddley. The story arc concerns a monster who stalks the night, falls in love, and experiences heartbreak.

  
[ **Community Master Post** ](http://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org/49905.html) **|** [ **Download at Dropbox** ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7njisqiycua3zt/Creature%20of%20the%20Night.zip?dl=0) **|** [ **Stream at 8tracks**](http://8tracks.com/tillinghastly/creature-of-the-night) **|** [ **Tracklist, Notes, & Rationales**](http://syrupwit.dreamwidth.org/1819.html)

 


End file.
